


Alone

by AWalkingParadox



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Not the lovey, not much evidence that they were in a relationship, they were more like really really close friends and bit lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWalkingParadox/pseuds/AWalkingParadox
Summary: Aaron gets to see Alexander one last time





	Alone

It was night, the sky clear and the light of the moon shining on a lonely figure. Silenced reigned and not a sound could be heard.  
Aaron Burr has his belongings packed, ready to leave the next day. He did not deserve to go as if nothing had happened, and had nothing left in America. He had nothing to lose.  
His gun was safely locked in a box atop his closet, taunting and mocking him, reminding him of his mistake.  
WAIT!  
But it was too late.  
He gazed out the window, hands clenched into fists, trying to keep the tears threateningly shed at bay. His breath came in gasps, the thunder of the gunshot ringing in his ears. Tears dripped down his face and guilt churned in him, a reminder of what he had lost.  
The candle he had lit before was flickering, casting shadows on the wall. He leaned against the wall, sliding into a stirring position and hugged his knees to himself.  
A breeze came, cool and soft, and whispered in his ear.  
Come.....  
As if in a trance, he stood and walked out the door and walked the cobbled path. In his mind, he knew he was being ridiculous, that he didn’t even know where he was going. But his mind didn’t matter, it was his heart that was leading.  
He came to a stop in front of a cemetery and walked towards a particular grave.  
He read the epitaph  
The Patriot of incorruptible integrity.  
The soldier of approved valour.  
The statesman of consummate wisdom.  
Whose talents and virtues will be admired  
Long after this marble shall have mouldered into dust.  
Aaron smiled a bittersweet smile, memories of long ago flashing through his mind.  
“Well if it isn’t Aaron Burr, sir.” A voice called almost teasingly.  
Aaron froze, turning slowly. Before him stood a man in clothes he died in, chest still stained with blood, and shining with ghostly light. He had a playful smirk on, a gleam in his eyes.  
“Alexander.” Aaron gasped. “How-how is thi—I- I’m sorry, I—didn’t mean to—“  
“Burr.” Alexander held up a hand, advancing forward. “It’s alright, you’re forgiven.”  
“How?” Aaron managed to say.  
How can you forgive me?  
“You are my friend.” Alexander said simply. “You were that one constant in my life. I hold nothing against you.”  
“I shot you.” Aaron protested weakly. He knew he didn’t deserve forgiveness. “I killed you.”  
“Ah yes, that was very unfortunate, but you were justified.” Alexander smiled gently. “I pretty much Ed ruined your political career.”  
“That is not a good reason for me to even think of hurting you!” Aaron cried. “You were my friend! I left your wife a widow! Your children will be raised without a father!” He let out a sob, dropping to ground, his head in his hands.  
“Eliza.....” Alexander said wistfully. “I do regret leaving them.” He said sorrowfully. “But I have broken her heart so many times, I never deserved her, maybe it’s best if I leave.”  
Aaron shook his head. “She loved you. She loves you. She always will.” He let out a weak laugh. “My life is ruined anyway. I have nothing to lose.”  
“We’re just catalysts of our own destructions, aren’t we?” Alexander chuckled.  
Aaron allowed a faint smile. “I missed you.” He whispered. “It was too quiet, and it felt so different when you didn’t come knocking on my door every midnight to talk about politics.”  
Alexander laughed. “Those were good times.” He smiled regretfully. “My time is almost over.”  
“I won’t ever see you again?”  
“I’m sorry, no.” Alexander held up a hand and cupped his face gently. It felt like a gentle breeze.  
“I’ll see you on the other side?” He smiled, already beginning to fade.  
“I’ll see you on the other side.” Aaron smiled.  
With that, Alexander Hamilton was gone and Aaron Burr was left alone before a cold grave.  
Alone, he mourned.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because I was bored, please excuse my horrible writing  
> It is really short, sorry.


End file.
